Crossed Path
by Eren-kun
Summary: Lass has to find out who is this person who wants him dead. With the help of his friends he will know the secrets of his forgotten past.


On the open fields on Serdin, a boy was lying on the grassy fields. He has silver hair and a very unique outfit. It was all blue. His name was Lass Isolet. As the wind blew the fields another figure was standing beside him. She had purple hair and eyes and has the cutest face in the world. She sat down and looked at the lying figure beside her.

"Nee, Lass… I've been wondering for some time" the girl said

"What is it Arme?" Lass said as he opened one of his eyes and eyed the girl's face.

The girl who was identified as Arme was trembling a little. "Umm… You see… Well… Nevermind" she laughed a little and her face was all red. Lass closed his eyes again. Arme was panicking and gripped her staff tightly. "Umm… Lass… Since the others are on a break and us too… I was wondering if we could… I mean… you know… we could walk at the market and you know… a d-d-d" she tried to say the d word but was cut off by Lass as he put his hand on her mouth.

"I would love too" he said as he put a small smile on his face.

Arme blushed even more and her face was as red as a potato.

* * *

><p>Near the burned circus a figure was standing on its ashes. He kneeled down and grabbed a piece of cloth on the ground. It was a blue cloth. He smelled it and his crimson eyes were sharpened. He looked at the burned circus again and saw a flyer on an old and dusty bulletin board. He went to it and ripped it from the board. He scanned it and saw the ringmaster and a little boy with blue glowing eyes. As he looked at the boy very closely, he remembered something.<p>

"_Onii-san!" _

He held on his head and let go of the flyer. The image of his little brother was filling on his head.

"_Blue flames"_

"_Monster"_

"_Onii-san?"_

"_Half breed" _

_He saw himself gripping the boy's neck, choking him._

"_It hurts"_

"_It hurts so much, Onii-san"_

"_Death"_

"_Kill"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Die, Lass"_

He opened his eyes and was catching his breath. The last memory he remembered from his little brother. He looked at the remains of the burned circus once more.

"_If you die, you won't suffer anymore of this curse"_

"_Onii-san…"_

He gripped one of his guns, turned his back and walked away leaving no trail behind.

* * *

><p>Arme and Lass were on the Market and looked at many accessories. Lass was having a great time with Arme. He liked Arme's light and positive attitude ever since the first time he met her. She was the one who helped him escape the ringmaster and burned the Nightmare Circus in a crisp.<p>

"Lass look!"

He looked at Arme and saw she was pointing at a necklace that has a purple gem like pendant hanging on it.

"It's pretty" Arme said as she looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"Do you want it?" Lass asked as he put his hand on his pocket and looked at the shop owner.

"How much is this?" He pointed at the necklace.

"It's one hundred eighthly zeny, my good man" the shop owner said and Lass gave him the zeny and he gave the necklace to Lass.

Lass went to Arme's side and put the necklace on her neck. Arme blushed a little and looked at Lass and smiled. "Thank you; I don't know what to say…"

Lass gave her a warm smile. When they went back to the grassy fields, it was already sun down; they both looked at the sunset. For the both of them, they were having a great time. Lass was looking at the skies and Arme planned on camping out for tonight. The stars were beautiful tonight. They were star gazing and every star Arme connected them as she formed many stories in each star.

"Nee, Lass, thank you for the necklace again…"

He smiled again and closed his eyes. "No problem, so what are you going to put in that pendant of yours?"

"It's a secret" Arme said as she giggled.

As hours passed, she went to sleep while Lass was guarding her. The wind blew and he saw something blurry.

"_This won't hurt a bit" _

He heard a voice that was very familiar to him. He saw his younger self being patched up by a boy that had brown hair and pointy ears.

"_Why were they throwing rocks at me? Am I really a monster?" _

_The boy shook his head and ruffled his hair._

"_You're not a monster, Lass. They are the monsters"_

"_But, why am I so different?"_

_Just like puzzle pieces. Everything around him begun to break, the boy he saw was gone and darkness consumed everything. _

"_Welcome Little Lass!"_

_He found himself in front of the ringmaster._

"_You will never escape us" the ringmaster laughed. "NEVER!"_

_He screamed and found himself in a cage full of chains. There was blood on the ground and saw his friends bodies. He screamed and cried as he saw how brutally they were tortured. On the middle, he saw Arme hanging on a dangling rope with swords pierced her body. Blood was oozing out from her eyes and wounds. He screamed even louder and his eyes widen as he saw Arme's body being sliced by a dark him. _

"_STOP IT!"_

"Lass!"

"Wake up Lass!"

* * *

><p>From the forest the man from before looked at the skies. He saw a flicker of the blue flame.<p>

"Found him"

Arme-chan: Oh yeah, been wanting to do a fanfiction about the brothers and yeah, I made a doujin of it when the two brothers meet. Sorry about my wrong grammar, I really suck at it you know. Read and Review!


End file.
